In the recent past, cellular network use has increased greatly as more and more users purchase smartphones that provide cellular data services, as well as traditional voice and text messaging services. As a result, mobile operators need to operate cellular network infrastructure capable of handling greater cellular data traffic. Failing to do so may result in unsatisfied customers since they are unable to use their mobile phones to quickly access information. The mobile operators may not wish to invest money in creating cellular network infrastructure beyond the required demand by their customers.
As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for forecasting future cellular network traffic may be desirable, for example, by mobile operators to aid in cellular network infrastructure investment decisions.